


clinging on

by teddyandgriffin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Timers, the give her back to me scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Meeting you soulmate during a game of Exy might not be the perfect scenario you might imagine meeting your soulmate. Meeting your soulmate as they punch you in the face in the midst of a fight is most likely not ideal.





	clinging on

**Author's Note:**

> the give her back to me scene happens with as little detail as possible describing what happened with andrew and allison in the scene

The first time you meet your soulmate a timer goes off on your wrist, sometimes this means nothing when you are in a crowd of people and can’t find your soulmate anywhere. Sometimes this means several people have their timers go off at the same time, those cases are generally platonic or poly, but there have been some not so nice incidents.

Meeting you soulmate during a game of Exy might not be the perfect scenario you might imagine meeting your soulmate. Meeting your soulmate as they punch you in the face in the midst of a fight is most likely not ideal.

That is not to say it is not a wonderful event that caused a girl with pastel streaked hair fall forward onto the girl she had just punched and blink down at her from where she’d ended up on top.Two timers chirped out the first few notes of a song, their song, but the blonde girl beneath her frowned, pushed her off and stomped off the court. The timer stopped and the girl left on the field frowned and sat up. The refs broke the fight up a few minutes later, a few in this case meaning many, and the pastel haired girl grabbed the cross that was falling out of her jersey and fingered it.

When one meets their soulmate the little timer located anywhere from the bottom of a little toe to the inside of a belly button to the lobe of an ear will sing, the song it sings can predict events. It can also play a generic pop song on the radio, not everyone likes to risk being spoiled and will cut first meetings short.

That is not what happened in this case. Allison Reynolds, the blonde girl who’d been punched and had a very pretty girl fall on her, had been recruited to play for the Palmetto foxes a few weeks before she ever met the very pretty girl with pastel streaks who happened to be her soulmate. She’d signed up for the team and away from her family and given herself a good hug to remind herself of self love, etc, etc. Allison Reynolds knew that she had a timer coming closer to countdown and decided to ignore it up until the moment a very pretty, fairly short girl’s fist made contact with her cheek. As the first girl signed to Palmetto at the moment she had not been thinking about soulmates and had no desire to tie herself down to a girl she didn’t know that would at least (very probably, she’d seen her in the net during their game) make a Division One team, Allison Reynolds highly doubted the girl would sign for the Foxes with her talent.

This made it very easy to ignore the entire concept of soulmates and skip straight to the finding someone else part.

The dealer did not anticipate ever meeting her soul mate again. So of course Renee Walker and Allison Reynolds shared a dorm their first year at Palmetto.

.

Palmetto’s sports teams were hosted in Fox Tower, a girl with pastel streaks and a warm sweater unpacked her bags in on of the dorm rooms within the tower. One bed sported colourful sheets, another was bare as its occupant seemed to have not yet arrived and the third held Renee Walker’s slowly growing collection of stuffed animals. Renee Walker adjusted their positions until she was satisfied and shoved the rest of her bags under her bed for she figured that when she finally met her roomates, Allison Reynolds and Dan Wilds, the three of them would have different ideas of where things should go.

Renee Walker pushed her hair out of her hair and turned to look at the untouched bed. Allison Reynolds happened to be her soulmate, the same soulmate who walked off the last and only time they met. Renee rubbed the timer on the inside of her wrist and left the room. Renee Walker didn’t have much of an opinion on soulmates other than that they weren’t always accurate.

.

A blonde girl walked into a Fox Tower dorm room in stilettos and a onesie. Allison Reynolds eyes flicked over to the stuffed animal collection on one bed and the colourful sheets on the other. She shrugged and dumped her things onto her bed, she had no desire to put anything away. She’d eventually end up with some sort of organization in this room but she doubted it would have anything to do with drawers or closets. The armchair in the corner, however, looked very tempting. Hopefully Dan Wilds and her soulmate wouldn’t throw a fit about her use of chairs as ballgown holders.

Allison Reynolds pulled out her prettiest pinkest army jacket and threw it onto the couch, it missed but the blonde pretended she had been aiming for the floor and the pink army jacket would stay on that spot on the floor until Allison would throw it at Kevin Day in a few years when he tried to wake her up before 5:26 AM.

Before that happened a pair of bright white nurse shoes were tossed on top of it and it was forgotten. Blonde curls flopped about the room as Allison Reynolds made it feel less empty and more comfy. The girl was perfectly aware her roommates would most likely clean it all up and try and settle on something they could stand for the rest of their time in the dorm but she had nothing else to do at the moment and lacked the desire to go out and make nice with the other athletes.

Allison eventually got bored and curled up on her bed with her computer and the endless internet. She placed her earbuds in her ears and ignored the rest of the world.

.

Renee Walker had the pleasure of meeting Dan Wilds for the first time as members of the same team when they both stopped outside their dorm room which was now sporting a cat poster. Dan Wilds ignored Renee in favour of stomping into the room and glaring at the blonde girl. Renee let Dan Wilds start the fight she’d soon be dragged into and took a good look around the dorm.

The dorm looked quite different from the last time Dan Wilds or Renee Walker had seen it. The pastel haired girl started taking picking up an interesting assortment of clothes Allison Reynolds had left lying around, Dan Wilds saw what she was doing and would have thanked her if it wasn’t Renee Walker, instead she yanked out the earbuds lying in Allison Reynolds ears and frowned.

As one can predict, this did not go well.

.

Allison Reynolds, Dan Wilds and Renee Walker did not alert anyone to what happened in their dorm room and instead the three girls took a trip to a hardware store to pick up the necessary items to patch up a hole in a wall. The hole currently had a shoe inside of it and while Allison Reynolds had wanted to leave it as an art display the other two girls talked her out of it.

The fight seemed to have served as a bonding experience, in truth the three girls had run into a few of the boys that would be playing on the Foxes and Renee had remembered why she was a lesbian, Dan had smiled and tried to keep from knocking out their teeth and Allison had stepped on their toes with the heel of her stilettos.

Meeting teammates is generally a positive experience. Unfortunately, it is not always. The current teammates that they would be playing with were not pleasant and the three freshmen sighed in disappointment and climbed into the sort of shitty car only a college student has.

When the girls got back they stared at the heel in the wall and Renee reached out to poke it. “Don’t,” Allison said. “If it falls it could break.”

Dan scoffed, “It broke the wall.”

“It’s glass,” said Allison.

Renee ignored them both and carefully pulled the shoe out of the wall and placed it on a red cushion that was lying on the coffee table. She wasn’t terribly surprised that Allison Reynolds had a red cushion that seemed to be made for glass slippers or silver tiaras.

Allison Reynolds frowned and turned away from Dan to argue with Renee, Dan sighed and opened the shopping bag and pulled up youtube on her phone, she sighed and hoped this wouldn’t become a regular occurence.

It didn’t, it merely became a yearly tradition. The next year Renee found out Allison had gotten back together with a boy who cheated on her, and decided to throw a shoe at her instead of using her words. The shoe didn’t break and the girls would discover it wasn’t actually glass.

At the moment, the girls thought it was glass and Allison frowned at Renee Walker, “You can’t just pick up a glass slipper and not offer it to your soulmate.” (Dan Wilds coughed loudly from where she was repairing the hole in the wall).

Renee raised an eyebrow, “We’ve just met.”

Allison squinted at her and Renee sighed and offered the blonde a hug. She took the offer only slightly reluctantly and the two girls would operate under the assumption that their bond was platonic for the next four years.

.

Fox Tower held a parking lot, in that parking lot in Allison Reynolds and Renee Walker’s fourth year car tires were slashed, dead animals were left inside of vehicles, windows were broken and Allison Reynolds punched a short blond boy.

It moved quickly then, another short blond boy with black armbands holding knives held her and then she was underneath Renee Walker.

For a moment, she was in her senior year and her timer was starting to sing and a girl with pastel streaks and a cross falling out from underneath her jersey was on top of her and smiling.

It was only a moment and then Allison Reynolds was back in a parking lot underneath a girl saying, “Give her back to me.”

Allison would learn later from Nicky Hemmick what happened. She couldn’t pay attention she felt her breath quicken and then there was a mouth against her temple pressing soft kisses in her hair and whispering assurances. She clung to the smaller girl holding her in her arms and didn’t let go. Together they stumbled to their feet. Renee lead her off to the side and they stared at each other.

The Fox Tower parking lot was not the right place nor was it the right time for them to be having the conversation they needed to have so they held each other and let the police talk to them. Later, Allison would go up to the boy that brought her down for hurting his brother and she would stare him in the face unafraid. Before that she slipped her hand into the girl who’s timer had sung with hers and closed her eyes and thought of pastels and exy rackets.

.

Two girls pushed their beds together in a dorm room that had a few too many posters and paint splatters and bit their lips to hold back their giggles when their third roommate through her hands up into the air and stomped off to go sleep in a Vixen’s room. The shorter girl put her plushies on the couch and tucked them in after the taller girl dressed them in nightgowns she’d bought on a whim.

Then, they raced back to their bed and threw the covers about until they were satisfied, the shorter girl played with one of the taller girls curls and they shared lazy smiles, the shorter girl leaned in and then the taller girl did too and their noses bumped and giggles rung throughout the room until they managed to get the perfect angle and-there.

Two timers sung but neither girl cared to listen as they tickled each others sides and rolled out of bed and stole each others covers. Timers aren’t always accurate, Renee Walker had once thought. Timers are sometimes unnecessary for two to fall in love, is another interesting thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hey im softsilentstars on tumblr if you ever want to cry about renison


End file.
